


Treat You Better

by Anoel



Category: Everything Sucks (TV)
Genre: Embedded Video, F/F, Fanvids, Femslash, High School, Video, vid
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-26
Updated: 2019-02-26
Packaged: 2019-11-06 02:16:52
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17930918
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Anoel/pseuds/Anoel
Summary: I know I can treat you better than he can.





	Treat You Better

Title: Treat You Better  
Music: "Treat You Better" by Lilly Brown (cover of Shawn Mendes)  
Fandom: Everything Sucks!  
Focus: Kate/Emaline  
Summary: I know I can treat you better than he can.  
Content Notes: None.  
Notes: Made for TGIF/F: a multi-fandom femslash convention designed to build connections, encourage discussion, and celebrate the media and characters we love.  
Download Link: [Treat You Better (83MB MP4)](http://paravio.net/anoel/Anoel-TreatYouBetter.mp4)

Last year, I fell in love with the show, Everything Sucks! on Netflix (watch it for great 90s era feels!) and once I had finished, I realized I needed to vid it to let out my feels. I had been listening to Lilly Brown's cover of Treat You Better which I had first heard at TGIF/F 2018 when I realized the song worked perfectly for Kate/Eveline and I couldn't wait to vid it. It was pretty easy to vid about 80% of it but once I got to the parts where I needed to include the guy, I stalled it and set it aside for awhile. Once I realized the TGIF/F 2019 vidshow deadline was getting closer, I opened up the project and forced myself to finish it which went a lot easier than I expected thankfully. I had to switch around a few parts but I thankfully found some additional ship clips I had missed the first time which helped.


End file.
